Orgrimmar, the city of power
by eragon219
Summary: just writing to get back on my feet, will write better later. Fortlek must battle the evil demon no one could kill but theres one problem it's inside him and he cant die.
1. Chapter 1

Animals cried for help, the red sky was beginning to fall, fire burned the fields but they were still fighting strong, Orcs, thousands of them were trying to defend their city as the trolls attempted to storm the walls, magic began to leak through it looked like the end for Orgrimmar.

The wolves' cries were loud, louder than the raging battle. A strange power overwhelmed the trolls making it difficult for the Orcs to even take down one.

"Sir", said a warrior as he ran into his master's halls "we've lost hundreds, their too powerful".

The only sound was that of the battle as the hall stood silent. "Are the children and their mothers safely in thunder bluff"? The master asked. The warrior just gave a silent nod.

"Master Reecorax, what are you thinking"? The warrior asked as Reecorax had blanked out. He opened his eyes widely and stood staring deeply at the warrior with massive eyes.

"Is this it"? He asked. The warrior looked puzzled.

"Is this what, sir"?

"It's been passed on through ages" he said as he ran through to the next hall, the warrior followed and watched as Reecorax picked up a stone tablet and read it aloud.

"Come the day" Reecorax began "that the sky burns red and the ground shakes beneath your feet, that evil again walks the land". The warrior stood and listened curiously "we have experienced this before"? asked Reecorax to the rock "you need to defeat the monster and seal it in another realm where it will return hundreds of years from now to wreck havoc once again" Reecorax looked puzzled again "there's no more" he shook the rock in an attempt to pull more information out of it.

"So, what do we do"? Asked the warrior "do we seal it in another realm"? Reecorax began to shake. The warrior backed away slowly hoping to escape before his master yells.

"No"! He yelled "We cannot let this monster spread again. I see this as an opportunity". The warrior began to look startled and scared.

"An opportunity, sir what do you suggest, we stop it pull its power from within its soul for us to use in war"?

"Ah, as always you get the right answer every time" Reecorax began to smile and bare his yellow fangs, the warrior froze in fright.

"Sir, are you mad? Hundreds of years ago were when we were all pure bred war machines designed for one purpose, war and now, now we stand no chance of bringing it down".

"I'll do it" said Reecorax placing the stone back in its place.

"Sir that doesn't change a thing, you may be more powerful but your no match for what was described on the tablet".

"I have lately got more power than you can imagine, the power of my son" Reecorax looked to the ceiling, water droplets forming in his eye "I watched him be the first to fly away from the city and he looked at me from the tower and, right there and then we both knew this was the last time we would meet" Reecorax rubbed his eyes "I know in my heart, my son will live to an old age, and if that is what I leave for him" he pointed out the hall where the yells where still echoing through the empty city "then I would die with shame, I can't let that happen" he grabbed an axe and a shield off the wall and began to walk outside "goodbye Tamarisk" he said as he walked past him.

"Wait sir" Reecorax paused as Tamarisk spoke "who will hold the power of evil" Reecorax began to laugh and turned around, his face quickly became grim.

"My son will, he can control it" Tamarisks eyes darkened and looked horrified before bowing his head.

"As you wish, sir" he said.

"Tamarisk" shouted Reecorax "take good care of them. Don't tell him what has been placed inside him until he grows up".

"As you wish, sir" Reecorax smiled and turned his head to the wall, the ground began to shake like steps walking toward the town. A fifty foot wolf raised his head and began to snarl into the town, the Orcs defending Orgrimmar looked up and gaped, the trolls then began to sneak in one by one.

"Well", said Reecorax "that's my cue". He waved to Tamarisk, who still looked surprised of the wolf, and jumped into the air being caught by his dragon, fire drew the wolf from the citizens of the town to the attention of Reecorax. He raised his axe as it glowed blue shining a blue pyramid around the wolf, the dragon dropped Reecorax into the pyramid.

"Your free friend" he whispered as the dragon took off to the sky. The wolf was trapped but so was Reecorax, he raised his axe again as it glowed green and placed his sword in front "this spell will kill me as you shall live" he answered to the snarls and growls "mortrak amvar azulé Fortlek" shouted Reecorax. The trolls had already sneaked in and held the Orcs to the wall, swords against their green neck. The wolf howled and shrank into a small blue ball and sped off through the pyramid in the direction of Thunder Bluff, Reecorax shrank to his knees and felt his eyes cover his watery eyes, his last breath whispered in the ears of all Orcs and trolls "Take care, Orgrimmar" the trolls stopped and looked around wondering what happened.

"Trolls" shouted the army "What happened"?

"We don't know" they replied.

"I'll tell you what happened" came a voice. It was Tamarisk looking around with anger in his eyes "our master, Reecorax, gave his life to break the trolls from their spell, the wolf will never walk the earth free again, Orgrimmar is in debt to this powerful Shaman" his eyes flicked over the trolls "he saved you" his eyes flicked over the Orcs "he saved you. He saved everyone, this day shall be the day of Reecorax, we shall call it the day of the Shaman and the Orcs are soon to regain their full power". The trolls and Orcs looked around with horror before one yelled.

"For Reecorax" each of them joined in raising their axes or shooting beams of magic into the air.

"Thank you, master Reecorax" whispered Tamarisk, you have saved us all.


	2. Chapter 2

There was silence around Mulgore the only sounds was the slow steps of the plain strider walking slowly past the long grass. Fortlek sat quietly watching the bird as it looked around in fright, Fortlek leaned forward bushing his hand against a piece of grass, with a blink of an eye the plain strider turned and ran giving a panic call to his friends, he ran and flapped his small useless wings Fortlek close behind pushing his legs to go even faster up the hill, his blue eyes sparkling as he stared at his town of thunder bluff and his black hair tied in a ponytail and bouncing on his back. The plain strider gave another call, Fortlek raised his swear and threw it, the plain strider kept running as Fortlek's weapon missed and stuck out the ground, he slowed to a halt gasping for breath, he failed again.

The long walk home was torture, the thoughts of all his mistakes clouded his head but soon he shall return to the city of the sky, thunder bluff, his mother had lived here for years and decided never to return to Orgrimmar since his father had died when he was young. Wolves and cougars watched him walk he knew that they would all attack him if he even attacked one. He kept his eye on the path as it seemed to stretch forever. He began to see some Tauren walk up and down the path protecting their city and the passing travellers, Fortlek saw the giant staves and swords behind them and felt jealous as he looked at his damaged spear, Fortlek watched their horns as they walked also, he saw some were really scratched and some even had only one, he rubbed his head and for the first time he realised he was different, the only people that looked like him was himself and his mother.

Fortlek saw the lift rising and dropping and then wondered what made it move, there were no Taurens working it, no wind energy pulling it Fortlek shook his head quickly to focus on where he was walking as he almost missed the hill that led to the lifts he raised up and enjoyed his last sight of Mulgore before all the bustle of the traders shouting at him to buy the things he couldn't afford.

The sight was enough to take your breath away, from the bottom Thunder Bluff just looked like a village far away but when you look back from the top it seems like the peace of the plains was just a dream, goblins ran past him eager for treasure, they kind of looked like him but he didn't have big ears like that. The laughter of the huge Taurens echoed, Fortlek wanted to join in but had nothing to be happy about, his meat had literally ran away from him. He climbed the stairs to elder rise when he and his mother lived, at least this area was a lot quieter, his mother looked happy when he walked in, she ran to hug him.

"Where have you been"? His mother asked.

"Hunting" he replied looking curious "like I do everyday".

"But I told you yesterday, Bloodhoof wanted to celebrate the festival and treated the whole village with Kodo meat today" Fortlek looked away, he loved Kodo meat, it was a rare experience as he couldn't hunt them at such a young age.

"No thanks" he answered "I don't like to take charity".

"Well you could have at least told me", his mother looked scared "there have been numerous monster attacks around here lately" Fortlek's eyes widened "I didn't want to tell you so you would freak out but I'm just saying that you're going to have to stop hunting, it's not safe".

Fortlek smiled "thanks" he said "but I know your making it up to scare me from hunting".

His mother looked astonished "no"! She shouted "it's true, ask leader Bloodhoof". Fortlek suddenly looked angry.

"He is not my leader", his mother again looked astonished and grabbed him again and explained to him that he is under all circumstances he is their leader "he looks nothing like us" he shouted "and I want to know".

"About what"? She asked

"About Orgrimmar, about dad and about what _**we **_actually are" he was beginning to shout.

"About what we are"? She asked.

"Yes".

"What do you mean"?

"C'mon mum, we're green, we're bald, we don't have horns and that's not the half of it" his mother sat down and asked him to.

"I wanted to tell you this when you were older but I guess you feel this is a story for right now" Fortlek nodded "ok, firstly we, are what everyone calls Orcs, a species of war machines that have started becoming more peaceful and created many cities and towns with the trolls".

"Trolls"? He asked

"Please one question at a time, ok so we made a town called Orgrimmar which once was a thriving town much bigger that Thunder bluff, but a monster attacked it and destroyed nearly half the population and the town, which is when we evacuated the town to here, your father was the leader of Orgrimmar and stayed to fight, him and Tamarisk, his best friend, discovered a way to beat the monster so he would not come back any time soon and it worked, that's all I can tell you, I don't know anything else".

"What about the Trolls"? He asked.

"Oh, well there are a lot of species on the islands Kalimdor and the eastern kingdoms, such as the Tauren, the Orcs, the Trolls, the Undead, the Bloodelves, the Goblins, but that's all the species I know". Fortlek had absorbed all the information and stared out the window for what seemed like hours.

_So_ he thought _there's a whole world out of Mulgore and Orgrimmar _the sound of his mother's voice again startled him.

"Fortlek" he looked at her "I'm going to the feast Ok? Are you going to be Ok without dinner"? Fortlek smiled.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" she answered with a sign of acceptance that she heard it and walked out without looking back.

About ten minutes passed _if I want to get there someday_ Fortlek thought _then I need to get stronger_ he grabbed his spear and began to walk to the lifts. "Monster" he said and laughed "she'll come up with anything" he waited and made his way to the ground on the lift taking a last look at the lights of Thunder bluff for what he thought to be only a few hours.


End file.
